


Interruption

by ladyxboheme



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxboheme/pseuds/ladyxboheme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever, dude. Misery loves company.”<br/>“Uh huh. Misery just wants something to rub his boner against.”</p><p>Trailer Blow Job. That pretty much sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd porn. Like junk food for the brain. Sexy junk food.  
> This takes place in the same universe as my previous fic, White Noise. This will also probably have a sequel, so fear not! :)

Jared was wrapped for the day, so he headed across the lot towards the trailers to partake in his favorite past time – irritating Jensen.  
Lately they had been doing a lot of their filming at different times, the nature of this season being as it was. And though they lived together most of their time at home consisted of quick dinners, occasional games of Madden, the even less occasional mutual masturbation session, and a whole lot of them promptly passing the fuck out as soon as they crossed the threshold. Frankly Jared just hadn’t had enough time lately to pester Jensen like he so enjoyed doing. Gotta squeeze it in when he can.  
He was surprised but pleased to find Jensen’s door unlocked, so he let himself in, apparently managing some modicum of stealth while doing so because he found Jensen fast asleep. Jared crept to Jensen’s side where he was conked out on the couch. He was half in costume and snoring softly, and Jared couldn’t help but notice he was more than half hard in Dean’s pants. Must be having an interesting dream, Jared thought, and promptly decided to interrupt it. What are friends for?   
“Wakey wakey, sunshine,” Jared whispered in Jensen’s ear before flicking him really fucking hard in the temple.  
Jensen’s whole body jerked into consciousness with a roar of “OW MOTHERFUCK,” glaring when his eyes settled on Jared standing over him with a shit eating grin. “Ugh, what?” Jensen grumbled as he collapsed back down against the cushions, letting his eyes fall shut again.  
“It’s your turn to work, Sleeping Beauty,” Jared teased while he lifted Jensen’s legs and settled underneath them on the far end of the couch, dropping Jensen’s feet back across his lap.   
“Right now?” Jensen said, sounding vaguely petulant.  
“Nah, but probably soon. I’m done for the day, so they must be moving on to your shit here before long,” Jared replied, letting his eyes travel down to the still very present bulge in Jensen’s pants.   
Jensen mumbled “I was having a good dream, too,” and Jared could help but laugh because well obviously.  
“What about?” Jared asked, trying to sound innocent but letting his hand rub slowly up and down Jensen’s calf.   
“I don’t even remember now. So thanks for that,” Jensen griped, his eyes still shut. Jared continued to rub Jensen’s leg, slowly traveling higher, then let his nails drag across Jensen’s denim clad inner thigh. Jensen’s legs fell open ever so slightly, and when Jared looked back up to his face Jensen’s mouth was slack and panting, and his eyes were open, drowsy but dark with arousal.   
“Want me to make it up to you? You big baby,” Jared asked with a smirk, feeling smug as he noticed Jensen’s dick twitch and swell even more beneath his clothes. But Jensen looked pretty smug himself when he noticed Jared getting just as hard as well. Jensen didn’t answer, just licked his lips and smirked back, his eyebrow lifting and his legs opening wider. Fuck if that smarmy look didn’t always set Jared off. Sometimes it made Jared want to smack the smart ass right out of Jensen’s mouth. But most times it made him want to tackle him and kiss and suck and bite it away. Both urges were somewhat annoying, frankly.  
Jared shifted until he was kneeling between Jensen’s legs, propping himself up over Jensen’s prone form. He was careful to keep just enough distance, not touching except for where Jensen’s legs bracket Jared’s own. “Don’t look so proud of yourself, asshole. Your hard-ons are like yawns, ok? They’re just contagious.”   
Jensen laughs at that, reaching up and settling his hands on Jared’s hips. “Whatever, dude. Misery loves company.”  
“Uh huh. Misery just wants something to rub his boner against.”  
“Yea well that too.”  
Jared lowers himself slowly, fitting his hips against Jensen’s and burying his face in Jensen’s neck. He keeps his mouth as gentle as he can - can’t leave any marks – but he definitely can’t stop the pleased groan he let’s out as he tastes Jensen’s skin. He kind of loved the taste of Jensen but rarely got to partake. Most of the time when they did this it was perfunctory hand jobs or wrestling matches that ended in quick rough ruts against each other. But on the blissful occasions where lips, teeth and tongues got involved Jared would get utterly intoxicated. And if Jensen’s happy noises were any indication, he enjoyed having Jared’s mouth on him as much as Jared liked doing it. And suddenly Jared wanted to taste a lot more.  
Jared’s mouth ventured lower, tracing Jensen’s collar bone while he pushed Jensen’s t-shirt up his chest. He let his teeth drag across Jensen’s sternum, flicked his tongue across one nipple then the other, and continued teasing his way down, down until he was nuzzling against the light trail of hair under Jensen’s bellybutton.   
Jensen had been panting and writhing under his ministrations, but when Jared pulled open Jensen’s fly with just his teeth (a pretty impressive move, if he did say so himself) instead of more happy noises, Jensen suddenly froze.  
“Uh, whatcha doin’ down there?”   
“What’s it look like I’m doing?”  
“Well I know what it looks like but-“ Jensen stopped with a gasp as Jared looked up at him and pressed his mouth, open and hot, against Jensen’s boxer-briefs. “Yea?” Jensen asks, his ornery smirk back in place.  
“Yea.”  
“Have you ever…?” Jensen asked warily. And ok, it was a fair question, because they’ve never done this together but still. Give a guy some credit.  
“Yes Jensen, I have. But even if I hadn’t, don’t you reckon I could figure it out?”

“Yea, you’d reckon. But you said the same thing about putting together your gym equipment and look how that turned out.”  
“Alright wise ass it you don’t want me to, I’ll just-“  
“No, no wait I want you to. I really want you to.”  
With one last ‘damn right you do’ glare, Jared pulled down the elastic of Jensen’s underwear. Jensen was rock hard and he twitched when Jared’s breath hit his skin. He ran his tongue slowly up the underside of Jensen’s cock, and immediately saw goosebumps spring up across Jensen’s belly. Jared wrapped one loose fist around the shaft, his other hand running up and down Jensen’s chest and stomach, then wrapped his lips around Jensen and sank down. He teased Jensen’s slit before sliding him slowly across his tongue, bobbing up and down, going further each time, until Jensen was nestled in Jared’s throat. Jared swallowed around him and Jensen let out a shocked but more than pleased moan. Jared looked up at Jensen through his unruly bangs, and if his mouth hadn’t been preoccupied he would have grinned at what he saw. Jensen’s mouth hung open and he stared at himself disappearing repeatedly between Jared’s lips. His eyes were wide, as if he couldn’t completely believe what he was seeing, as if he was afraid to blink and miss a single moment of it. His whole body was shaking, his hips twitching as if he was fighting the urge to thrust up into Jared’s mouth. Jared held Jensen’s sides loosely, rubbing his thumbs up and down the crease of Jensen’s hipbones, and moaned. The noise vibrated around Jensen’s cock, eliciting a drawn out, “Oh, God,” and Jensen tangled his right hand in Jared’s hair.   
Jared picked up the pace, sucking harder and getting wetter, using one hand to work Jensen’s shaft in time with his mouth. What had started slow and teasing grew faster, dirtier, perfect because Jensen was arching into every stroke and babbling “Fuck, fuck J-Jay, so fucking good, so close, oh god!” Jensen tugged at Jared’s hair, beyond words and just moaning high and breathless, the closest to a warning as he could manage. But Jared ignored it and buried Jensen deep in his mouth and rubbed Jensen’s balls until Jensen’s whole body drew tight as a bow while making a noise Jared was pretty sure only dogs could hear, and spilled hot and thick down Jared’s throat. Jensen collapsed against the couch, and Jared suckled at him softly until Jensen’s breathing started to slow back down to normal. Jared gently tucked him back into Dean’s worn jeans, pulled his t-shirt back down his chest and belly, and crawled back up Jensen’s body. Jared rested his forehead against Jensen’s and chuckled softly at Jensen’s still wide eyed and dumbstruck expression. “That was-“ he started, but didn’t even finish, just shook his head and sagged deeper into the cushions.   
“What do you reckon now?” Jared said against Jensen’s lips, managing to only sound a little bit smug.  
“I reckon that you are the greatest friend in the entire world and I will never doubt you ever again and that you can wake me up anytime you want to,” Jensen rambled, sucking on Jared’s bottom lip between every other word or so. Jared rocked his still rock hard dick against Jensen’s thigh, and laughed into the kiss.   
“I also reckon,” Jensen started, his voice shifting from playful to a low growl, “that I should return the favor.”  
Jared shot up, lifting up on his arms to look down into Jensen’s face in surprise. “Yea?” he asked hopefully, sounding like a 7 year old who had just been told that Santa had arrived. But he couldn’t even be bothered to be ashamed of his excitement – who was he kidding, Jensen Ackles’ mouth is as good as Christmas.   
Jensen chuckled at the reaction, but tugged Jared back down and mumbled “Yea,” against his mouth before prying past Jared’s lips and sucking lewdly on Jared’s tongue. Jared growled and wrapped his arms tight around Jensen’s back, and began to flip them over when a knock came from Jensen’s trailer door.   
“Hey, Jensen? Need you on set in 15!”  
They pulled apart and stared at each other, panting. When Jared was pretty sure the coast was clear he buried his face in Jensen’s neck again and groaned “Fuuuuuuuuck.”  
Jensen patted him on the back of the head fondly, then began to untangle himself from Jared’s limbs. “I gotta go finish getting changed and get touched up,” he stood, leaving Jared laying face first across the couch. “I’ll see you at home?”   
“Yes.” Jared said against the pillow in which his face was currently buried. He could hear Jensen laughing at him as he headed toward the door. And then, “Hey, Jay?” Jared lifted his face, looking at Jensen who was half way out the doorway. Jensen grinned at him and with a wink said, “I owe you one.”


End file.
